Orson Welles VS Morgan Freeman/Rap Meanings
'Orson Welles:' Hello Morgan Freeman, my name's Orson Welles (Orson Welles introduces himself to Morgan Freeman.) If you know your Street Smart, this won't end well. (Street Smart means common knowledge. It's also a movie that starred Morgan Freeman. Welles is saying that him winning against Morgan is common knowledge.) I made Citizen Kane, the best film of all time! (Orson Welles made Citizen Kane, a movie that is heavily praised by critics that its considered the best film of all time.) While your Love Guru, made a raspberry so fine (Morgan Freeman was in The Love Guru, a film that recieved very poor reception. The Raspberries are awards that goes to bad movies with The Love Guru winning a few. Welles is saying while his films are good, the ones with Freeman are bad.) I'll take you down, to The Journey of Fear (Journey into Fear was a film by Welles and is taking Freeman into there.) No Exit here, but instead a kick in the rear! (No Exit was a film Welles also worked on as he tells Freeman there is no escape in being defeated by Welles.) Mess with me and you'll be in for a whirl, (Welles warns Freeman not to mess with him.) For thinking you narrated better in War of the Worlds! (Both Freeman and Welles narrated the H.G. Wells book, War of the Worlds. However, people know Welles is more known for his narration of War of The Worlds than Freeman.) 'Morgan Freeman:' George Orson Welles; Completely Invictus (Freeman starts to narrate Orson's life by starting with his full name and then saying he is Invicible at his time. This also references Invictus, a movie starring Morgan Freeman.) From a CBS radio and a Sci Fi Suspicion. (Welles did a lot of Sci Fi Stories on CBS radio station.) I narrated War of the Worlds cause you couldn't do it right (As stated before both Freeman and Welles narrated War of the Worlds, however Freeman says he only did it cause Welles couldn't narrate it right. This is referening the 1938 War of the Worlds radio drama that Welles narrated which caused people to think there really was an Alien Invasion.) Like my superior voice, i'm sure to win this fight. (Freeman is known for his powerful voice in which he uses to win this rap battle.) You do magic tricks just to keep things afloat (Orson Welles' Magic Show was a show in the 70s where he did magic tricks.) Like your crowd, Now you See Me; Now you don't! (Now you See Me; Now you Don't is a common term in magic when a magician would dissapear. This also references a movie co-starring Freeman, Now you See Me. Freeman says Welles' audience has dissapeared due to Welles no longer being relevant.) With The Electric Company I keep things bright, (Morgan Freeman starred in the 70s Education Show, The Electric Company. Freeman uses a word on word play with Electricity being saying he keeps his rap "bright" or smart in that matter.) While your Heart Attack only gave An Unfinished Life! (In 1985, Welles died of a Heart Attack which cancelled many of his projects leaving them unfinished. This also references the movie, An Unfinished Life starring Morgan Freeman.) 'Orson Welles (Radio Form):' Back to the radio to seek rappers worldwide, (Welles is now on the radio again to tell everybody...) To attack this Unleashed ball of slime! (To go up against Morgan Freeman. He also references Unleashed, a film with Freeman.) London Has Fallen; I repeat, along with Olympus (Welles is now saying Freeman has taken down London and Olympus. This referencing London has Fallen and Olympus has Fallen, both starring Morgan Freeman.) The Sum Of Fears is up! Add this to your bucket list! (A Bucket List, is a life long goal. Welles is saying that everyone should defeat Freeman for their life goal. He also references The Sum of All Fears and The Bucket List, both starring Freeman.) Get any weapon you need! Morgan's raps end today! (Welles is now recomending violence on Morgan's rap skills.) The trial has spoke Morg, your raps are guilty! (This is a play on play with Welles' movie, The Trial, and A Courtroom Trial where they would find someone guity or innoncent. Welles is saying Morgan's raps are guilty.) With riots at your house; The Chimes At The Midnight!' ''(Chimes at Midnight is a film by Welles. Welles is insisting that everyone attack Freeman at his house by midnight.) '''To show Orson Welles is the best rapper of all time! (Welles is doing this to show Freeman how powerful of a rapper he really is.) 'Morgan Freeman:' Roar of Thunder, Hear My Cry, (Morgan calls out for attention also refering the TV movie starring him, Roar of Thunder, Hear my Cry.) He got you again but on purpose this time, (As stated before the 1938 War of The Worlds radio drama convinced a lot of people Aliens were really invading, however, it was an accident by Welles and apologized to the people for it. But this time Welles did it on purpose to defeat Freeman.) Everybody get back to your Long Way Homes (Freeman then demands everyone to go home. Also referencing The Long Way Home, a biography narrated by Freeman.) While I take Orson Welles right Through The Wormhole! (Through The Wormhole is a science show hosted by Freeman. He says he'll take Welles there.) Your foolishness to rap is as Thick As Thieves, (Freeman says it was criminal of Welles to rap against him. He also references the movie he starred in, Thick as Thieves.) I got Miss Daisy and The Dark Knight to Lean on Me! (Lean on Me is a movie starring Freeman as a teacher. To Lean also means too depend on someone. He was also in Driving Miss Daisy and The Dark Knight Trilogy where both Miss Daisy and Batman (The Dark Knight) depend on Freeman's characters like driving Miss Daisy or creating Batman's gadgets.) I give Hard Rain to your raps that are drying, (Freeman says Welles' raps are dry and bland so he'll wash it down with some Hard Rain which is also a film starring Freeman.) You better get busy living or get busy dying! (The Shawshank Redemption is a iconic movie starring Freeman with his famous quote "You either get busy living or get busy dying".) I made a Deep Impact while you wrote screenplays (Freeman is an impact for Hollywood while Welles is smaller only writing screenplays. This also references a movie Freeman starred in, Deep Impact.) You are Unforgiven! This rap ends Today! (Unforgiven is a movie starring Freeman. Freeman says he doesn't forgive Welles for rapping him and wants to end the battle now.) Like Macbeth, I'll behead this radio fraud (Welles directed Macbeth, a movie where The King was beheaded. Freeman will do the same and calls him a radio fraud for the 1938 War of The Worlds Radio Drama.) You call yourself a king, but you can't rap against God! (This references to Rap God by Eminem where in the lyrics is "Why be a king, when you can be a god". This also references the last line comparing Welles to The King in Macbeth. It also references Bruce Almighty where Morgan Freeman plays God. To sum things up, Freeman is saying Welles may call himself an MC but he is nothing compared to Freeman.) Category:Rap Meanings Category:Season 2 Category:Orson Welles VS Morgan Freeman